Digimon Tamer : Mundo en llamas
by The digital fox
Summary: Continuacion de :   Digimon tamer las cosas del destino  . El plan esta en marcha devimon posee casi todas las piezas de omegacore y se apropuesto a eleminar a sus enemigos , la guerr ha comensado y todo sera consumido en llamas , reviciones porfa


Perdón por la tardanza para quienes siguen mi fic es que estuve enfermo y eso me quitaba todas las ganas de escribir bueno por la espera eh echo el capitulo mas largo de esta historia disfrútelo.

Digimon Tamer : Mundo en llamas

Por : `` digitamerfox´´ El zorro digital ``nuevo´´

Capitulo 1 : Prologo

Ya habían pasado casi 5 días en el mundo digital durante ese tiempo las cosas en mundo digital estuvieron muy agitadas la amenaza actual devimon se encontraba furioso ya que no pudo hacer una alianza con la reina de la ciudad gobernada por la especie digimon llamada kitsune a la cual pertenecía renamon y guilmon. Este ultimo por culpa de devimon aun que el no se sintiera un kitsune para el era guilmon y nada mas.

Horas después del encuentro de takato y guilmon partieron hacia el este a buscar la segunda pieza de omegacore según rumimon un arma digital de ultimo recurso. Durante este tiempo guilmon entreno con rumimon mientras el viaje no era ninguna hora descanso por parte de rumimon que lo entreno en combate, defensa, agilidad, sentidos, y a como usar las emociones a su favor. Era muy parecido al entrenamiento que hacia renamon con rika pero aumentado a 5 veces mas duro y difícil obviamente guilmon caía en los primeros intentos aunque con el tiempo fue mejorando poco a poco hasta punto de casi completar el entrenamiento de rumimon sin embargo esta le dijo que era solo el principió.

Cuando llegaron a lugar llamado Zona verde. Era un valle cubierto por enorme montañas y pastos verdes y muchos arboles pero partes del área estaban desapareciendo misteriosamente , los digimon que habitaban mayormente eran salvajes de nivel de entrenamiento y uno que otro campeón.

Después de algunas batallas de guilmon con la ayuda de takato era menos las probabilidades de que entrara en estado salvaje lo cual ayudaba mucho ya que guilmon puso en practica todo lo que aprendió de rumimon. Largo encontraron un antiguo templo unidito en la tierra y cubierto por mucha vegetación y a su alrededor restos de antiguos edificios también cubiertos por la vegetación.

La entrada estaba bloqueada por muchas rocas y hacer una ataque fuerte podría a ser venir la estructura por completo ni siquiera la técnica de rumimon del control de fuerza podría servir.

Pero en la estructura Vivian un grupo de digimon que eran 2 cuyos cuerpos podían entrar en las ruinas y traer la omegacore. Después de un rato los digimon volvieron con el trozo de orbe verde igual que el otro y estaba roto.

Después de obtener la pieza de omegacore comenzaron a investigar que era lo que ocurría a la zona verde que estaba desapareciendo, algunos digimon dijeron que no sabían y otros que había ocurrido cuando inicio un fuerte terremoto hacia mucho tiempo atrás.

Rumimon dedujo que era causa de la Aparición de megidramon cuando fue liberado por takato , luego de investigar mas rumimon y guilmon devolvieron la mayor parte de nuevo a la normalidad configurando el código de los datos del lugar. Los digimon agradecieron a los 2 y mencionaron sobre una alianza que las bestias sagradas para una posible crisis y dijo que ya los digimon mas fuertes del lugar ya habían acudido al llamado de las bestias.

Después de eso los 3 se prepararon para irse de nuevo al bosque.

Mientras en el palacio ya habían acudido digimon de muchas regiones todos formado por un grupo de por lo menos 4 digimon de especies distintas y tanto terrestres , voladores y agua ticos.

En etapas campeo y ultímate los mas viejos de nivel mega y los jóvenes de etapa de entrenamiento

Cada una de las bestias sagradas tomo un grupo y lo nombro para una asignación como los digimon que tenia habilidades curativas serian los médicos del ejercito y los voladores eran el escuadrón de ataques aéreos , los digimon en etapa mega eran los capitanes de los distintos tipos de escuadrón.

Y con impmon intento decirle a gatomon sobre la traición pero esta parecía no queras hablar con el tenia un raro rencor contra el. El no entendió por que se comportaba así el intentó y intento pero no había manera de que lo escuchara al ver que no serviría de nada pensó en decirle a las vestías sagradas pero seguramente no le creerían así que no sabia si enfrentar ese problema solo y además de que la fecha limite de que probara su lealtad a se ha cercaba lo tenia muy confundido.

En toses el decidió hablar con el amigo de gatomon el tal veemon quien parecía no tener nada en su contra y si gatomon escucharía a alguien seria a el . Esto causo en impmon un sentimiento para sido a los celos aun que no lo admitiera abiertamente.

Mientras con Henry y terriermon ayudaban a las bestias sagradas a planear estrategias de batalla era una idea brillante devimon no esperaría que los digimon usaran tácticas humanas en el combate seria un elemento sorpresa si se iniciaba una batalla con su ejercito. Al ver que Henry era su estratega humano azulongmon le conto sobre el plan de fanglongmon que trataba de dejar en un estado de imbernacion los digimon que ayudaron en la guerra que ocurrió en el munod digital hace mas de mil años y que el dios supremo de los digimon , incluso mas que las 5 bestias sagradas los cuales eran : Holydramon ,magnamon, imperialdramon , omegamon , y otro digimon cuyos datos estaban almacenados en los digimon llamados veemon y gatomon y el ultimon llamado omegamon había sido llamado a acudir al palacio. También le conto lo poco que sabia sobre omegacore.

Las cosas estaban mal para devimon lasas tropas que envió a la ciudad llamada Feras que se ubicaba en la parte mas fría del mundo digital que era un glaciar de hilo gigante. Devimon envió 4 grupos de 12 digimon mega en cada uno , pero fueron derrotados con suma facilidad por los habitantes de la ciudad , su única especie los kitsune. La mas poderosa organicen existente en el mundo digital hasta la fecha. La especie mas fuerte y resistente además de inteligente gobernaba esa ciudad por completo rodeada de hilo por todas partes.

Los planes devimon se frustraron sus digimon fueron eliminados como si fueran simples digimon de entrenamiento , aunque esa derrota no era nada aun el poseía grandes planes entre ellos usar la omegacore a su favor y el ya tenia 1 pieza y sus tropas buscaban las otras a través del mundo digital.

Durante este tiempo el cuerpo de devimon cambio considerablemente estando a punto de completarse el porcentaje que ahora 89% , ahora el tiempo de espera de el era poco.

Mientras en el mundo humano solo habían pasado unas 23 horas . Ya que el tiempo era distinto en ambos mundos en el mundo digital pasaban hasta 3 días que en el tiempo humano eran 16 horas.

El digimon que había permanecido de los digimon que atacarían el mundo humano ahora se movía hacia la barrera dimensional pero yamaki activo sin avisar a nadie el sistema sangai para retrasar un posible ataque de los digimons.

Al mismo tiempo kagura y los otros científicos que ayudaban a sapmon y a yamaki pudieron arreglar el portal dimensional al mundo digital pero era inestable y podría ser peligroso decidieron perfeccionarlo hasta que el ultimo momento llegara ósea cuando todo los problemas en el mundo digital terminaran y takato y los otros lograran regresar.

Juri con la ayuda de miki buscaban alguna información acerca de leomon usando el digivice de juri buscando algún dato que pudiera dar una ubicación de el en el mundo digital. Si embargo no hubo muchos resultados solo una débil señal al norte del mundo digital.

Kazu , kenta y ryo solo pasaban el tiempo jugando cartas , la mayoría de las veces por petición de kazu en su empeño por que el rey de los digimon lo instruyera en el jugo como un profesional.

Sampson continuo con las investigaciones acerca del paradero de su compañero y de cómo guilmon estaba relacionado con el , por su parte yamaki después de activar el sistema changai esta al pendiente sobre la situación con hypnos y los militares.

La situación no había variado mucho aun los estragos causados por lucemon y blackwargreymon estaban resnetes en la ciudad. Y el ejercito coloco un programa de rastreo en 6 km a la redonda para intentar rastrear el escondite del ahora considerado terrorista informático llamado Yamaki y sus cómplices.

Con bancholeomon paso el tiempo ayudando a reconstruir la aldea en el bosque , mientras kerubymon descansaba por el daño que recibieron sus datos al momento de perder su conexión con guilmon que amenazo con matarla.

Durante su trabajo bancholeomon miro una gran criatura en el cielo que descendió en un pequeño claro del bosque era fanglonmon la bestia sagrada que estaba oculta durante miles de años y a rika y renamaon con el.

Fanglomon quería hablar tanto con bancholeomon y también con rumimon pero esta no se encontraba en ese momento.

Rika pregunto como estaba takato ya que la ultima vez estaba inconsciente , bancholeomon le dijo que no preocupara el estaba bien y ya había echo las pases con guilmon y se encontraban con rumimon.

Rika sintió un alivio al saber que el estaba bien pero también frustrada al no encontrarlo allí. Fanglonmon se dispuso a hablar con bancholeomon sobre sus asuntos personales mientras rumino llegaba al bosque con la pieza de omegacore.

Mundo digital , Zona verde

Luego de emprender el viaje de regreso takato , rumimon y guilmon acamparon llaqué había a noches caído y era peligroso trasportarse de noche en el mudo digital.

Los tres estaban sentado frente a una fogata guilmon aprovecho para convertir en datos varios trozos de pan y otras comidas.

Guilmon : `` valla este pan es mejor que el que hace tu mama takato´´ dijo comiendo su pan.

Takato :`` no que lo digas´´

Rumimon : ``¿ por que le llaman a esto pan ? es un nombre muy extraño ´´ dijo observando uno de los panes que esta en su mano.

Guilmon : `` bueno no se takato me enseño que ese era su nombre pero pruébelo maestras seguramente ´´

Rumimon :`` no gracias ´´ dejando el pan en el suelo.

Takato : `` o vamos no te matara´´

Guilmon : `` si por favor ´´

Rumimon tenia curiosidad sobre la cosa que ellos llamaban pan pero no era el momento para eso aun que la insistencia de guilmon y takato la convicción, ella decidió probarlo después de todo solo se vive una vez.

Al probar el pan le encanto ella nunca había probado algo tan bueno ahora entendía la obsesión que tenia guilmon por el pan ¨_ sin duda los humanos comen bien aun mas que de lo que yo creía ¨ _pensó mientras masticaba el pan.

Guilmon : `` y que tal ´´

Rumimon : `` umm es muy bueno ´´

Guilmon : `` aun no as probado esto ´´ dijo juntado sus manos y usando el código de una barra de dulce que takato había comido no hace mucho tenia restos del pastelillo que el comió. Hizo otro de ellos y de nuevo insistió en que rumimon lo comiera y lo hizo.

El resultado fue inesperado le ancando en sabor incluso mas que el pan tanto que pidió a guilmon otro mas. Claro ella no había probado el azúcar y demás cosas que hacían a los pasteles una maravilla.

Rumimon : `` guau esta realmente bueno ´´

Guilmon : ``me alegra que le guste maestras ´´

Takato : `` y si oh i cuidado no comas mucho puede dañar el estomago….. umm rumimon tengo una pregunta si tu dices que el cuerpo de guilmon era el de megidramon y que fue absorbida por lucemon dime como es que yo vi la evolución que lograba junto a guilmon me refiero a gallantamon.

Guilmon : `` ¿que?´´

Rumimon : `` es por que esa evolución solo era producidas por tu y guilmon al unirse es una evolución artificial que no parte de ninguna especie y que es combinada por los datos de un humano adoptando una apariencia similar al humano pero con rasgos del digimon en otras palabras esa no forma parte de la evolución de megidramon , y si te preguntas como esta vivo lo mas seguro es que sus datos fueron liberados al momento de los de megidramon y de alguna forma se convirtió en un digimon en el mundo digital´´

Takato : `` oh bueno será mejor que eche un sueño estoy a goteado buenas noches´´ dijo yendo a una tienda echa por guilmon.

Rumimon aprovecho el momento para hablar con guilmon sobre un par de asunto que no debían ser escuchados por su tamer.

Rumimon : `` guilmon ´´ dijo para llamar su atención.

Guilmon miro a ella : `` si que pasa maestra´´

Rumimon : `` guilmon ya sabes que tu cuerpo era producido por los datos de megidramon en tu interior cierto dime que pasaría cuando derrotes a lucemon tendrás en tu manos 2 opciones adsorber sus datos y así los de megidramon y seguir con el proceso de ser el portador o destruir sus datos y romper el ciclo del hazard ´´

Guilmon : `` no lo se maestra es muy confuso por un lado quiero ser como antes mi cuerpo pero al mismo tiempo se que si lo ago. seria un peligro aun mayor del que soy ahora para todos incluso si me controlara , y si recupero mi cuerpo otro como lucemon puede podría querer eliminarme para adsorberlo y si me saliera de control podría significar el fin de este y el mundo humano seria el culpable la muerte de muchas vidas inocentes´´ dijo con la cabeza baja mirando la yerba moverse con el viento frio de la noche.

Guilmon sintió una presión sobre su cabeza , pensó que rumimon se había molestado por lo que dijo y lo golpearía de nuevo pero en su lugar puso su pata sobre su cabeza y el miro sorprendido que ella sonreirá algo que lo sorprendió y asusto mas.

Rumimon : `` guilmon creo que ice bien en evitar que te convirtieras en un salvaje mas tu era mejor que otros digimons quizás no seas muy inteligente o hábil pero tienes algo que la mayoría no tiene y es corazón el tiempo que as pasado con los humanos te a echo un gran digimon estoy orgullosa de a ver entrenado y conocido a alguien como tu quizás tu llegues a ser alguien como banchoelomon cuando ya no este a tu lado y el momento llegue no importa lo que decidas estará bien por que confió en que harás lo mejor por este y el otro mundo de los humano´´.

Guilmon escucho sorprendido cada palabra de ella y sorprendido por el tono de voz que uso no .Era muy suave nada parecido al de cuando entrenaban o se equivocaba en algo pero guilmon noto algo. Sus ultimas palabras parecía sentir algo de tristes aun que no la mostrara en su cara ella paresia estar triste por algo aun que el no sabia que. : `` ma-maestras por que me esta diciendo esto´´

Rumimon retiro su pata de la cabeza de guilmon : `` digamos que es un mensaje que se trasmite de maestrea a aprendiz ahora guilmon será mejor que duermas un poco mañana te pondré el entrenamiento al nivel extremo probaras todo lo que as aprendido hasta ahora´´

Guilmon cabeceo emocionado y asustado a la ves la palabra extremo se escuchaba complicada para el. Se acomodo en la hierba en su forma particular de dormir aunque se viera extraña en el era común ver un digimon dragón o lagartija esa forma de dormir.

Mientras que el dormía rumimon lo observa unidita en sus pensamientos. Ella había cogido cariño por guilmon a medida que entrenaban y le enseñaba sobre sus conocimientos ella pare si a agradarle su forma de pensar y ver el mundo y su actitud y buen corazón. Durante los últimos días el niño que ella había creado al limitar sus conocimientos parecía dejar de serlo. Pero había algo en lo profundo de la mente de rumimon algo que seria terrible cuando pasara no para ella si no para guilmon cuando llegara el momento de aferrarse al destino que ella y todos lo que pasaron por el hazard hicieron en su tiempo y que ella debería hacer.

Pero ella sentía algo de confianza el día en que ocurriera y ella no pudiera ayudar mas a guilmon ella tenia confianza en que el ayudaría hacer un mundo mejor y con su actitud y forma de pensar quizás lo lograra.

Levantándose y mirando a las 3 lunas del mundo digital. La briza soplando miedo las yerbas del la tierra con un viento frio.

Rumimon : `` espero haberle complacido maestro ´´ dijo mirando hacia la luna ella saco algo de entre sus mangas y dio una mirada fija a ella `` y tu si aun me recuerdas espero que me perdones por haberte dejado mi tamer …. Mi compañero…. Mi amigo ´´ levando su mano revelo un digi vais de color morado con varios símbolos por los costados ¨_ perdóname Sampson ¨._Pensó mientras veía las lunas del mundo digital.

Mundo digital , Zona de los devas.

Impmon había hablado con veemon sobre la traición y el dio que le dirá a gatomon pero que no se hiciera muchas ilusiones si algo caracterizaba a gatomon era su terquedad.

Impmon cada ves estaba mas nerviosos , vajiramon y los otros empezaban a dudar de el pero cuando todo parecía perdido logro hablar con Henry y terriermon y les conto sobre el plan de zhuguianimon.

Hnery .`` impmon ¿ que haces aquí donde as estado?´´

Impmon :`` escucha tonto no tenemos tiempo zhuguanimon planea traicionarnos´´ dio en voz baja.

Terriemron apareciendo en el hombro de Henry : ``QUE ES IMPOSIBLE COMO DICES´´

Impmon/ Henry :`` ¡TERRIERMON¡´´ Grito regañándolo.

Terriemron : `` eh ´´

Impmon :`` escuchen ellos trabajaban con devimon planean sabotear los planes de las otras bestias sagradas tienen que creerme ´´

Henry :`` si lo que dises es verdad ¿ por que no lo dijiste antes? ´´.

Impmon : `` por que no me creerían tengo fama de ser el malo de turno recuerdas ´´

Terriermon : `` eso es cierto ´´

Henry :`` de cualquier forma el palacio esta my vigilado para que ellos solo lo ataquen sin contar con las tropas de digimon que vinieron de todas partes del mundo digital ´´

Impmon :```pero …´´

Vajriamon entro en ese momento en la habitación : `` sabia que no debíamos confiar en ti ´´

Henry :`` entonces es verdad tu eres un traidor ´´

Vajiramon :`` así es humano pero ya esta tarde para que agás algo en entes momento mis otros aliados están destruyendo los huevos de los digimons elegidos ´´

Terriemron :`` entonces ya se revelaron no permitiremos que saboteen este lugar Henry ´´

Henry :`` si ´´ sacando su digivais.

Impmon :`` así es y pagaras por llamarme idiota.

Terriermon y impmon evolucionaron a rapidmon y beelzemon y se prepararon para enfrentar a vajiramon.

Vajiramon : `` vengan si quieren intenten dañarme ´´ Dijo provocándolo pero sus intenciones eran otras el los distraía mientras los demás destruían los huevos de los digimon guerreros.

Pero el arboroto no paso desapersivido y tod se volvió un lio las bestias agradas se enfrentaban con zhuaguanimon y veemon junto a gatomon fueron sorprendido al ver que vakiramon estaba en el suelo inconsciente y Makuramon Mihiramon con los digihuevos en sus manos al ver los huyeron por el tejado.

En ese momento gatomon evoluciono a angewomon y veemon a ex -veemon y ambos persiguieron a los fugitivos.

Mientras en la entrada un grupo de digimon de ultimo nivel aparecieron y comenzaron a tacar el palacio , los digimon provenientes de otras regiones comenzaron a luchar con ellos.

Todo esto era observado por devimon en una de las pantallas que flotaban a su alrededor.

Mundo digital , bosque

Fanglongmon : `` dime bancholeomon sabes cuando regresara ´´

Bancholeomon negó con la cabeza : `` no lo se pero esta en busca de la pieza de la omegacore ….. ya tenemos una de ellas aquí mismo ´´

Fanglongmon : `` ya veo y dime que ocurrió aquí ´´ dijo mirando los pocas cabañas destruidas y echas pedazos siendo reparadas.

Bancholeomon : `` fueron atacados por digimon al mando de devimon buscando la pieza de omegacore y por lo que ves esta aldea no tiene protección alguna contra un ataque ´´

Fanglongmon : `` es cierto creo que llego el momento además no hay necesidad de que la ciudad este indiaca mas tiempo ´´.

En ese momento el gran digimon concentro su energía en su mano creando una esfera de color azul y la coloco en el suelo y fue absorbida por este. Los digimon curiosos al ver lo que hacia el gran digimon.

Un temblor asusto a todos y la tierra comenzó a levantarse un distancia un poco alejada de la aldea , la tierra se abrió revelando las grandes murallas y edificios de una gigantesca ciudad en ruinas.

Muchos digimon quedaron impresionados al ver tal estructura podría se incluso mas grande que una montaña.

Fanglongmon : `` ahora debo ir por las demás y tendré que arreglar cuentas con feras … bancholeomon dile lo que te dije a rumimon ´´

Bancholeomon cabeceo.

Fanglongmon : `` y ustedes no vendrán´´ dijo dirigiéndose a rika y renamon que estaban debajo de un árbol.

Rika : `` no esperaremos a takato aquí gracias por el viaje´´ dijo desde el árbol´´

Fanglongmon cabseo y emprendió el vuelo de nuevo a los cielos.

Bancholeomon fue a ayudar a explorar la ciudad con los digimon de la aldea que estaban muy curiosos con ella , dejando a rika y renamon solos.

Rika logro ver kerubymon que se aproximaba a la ciudad : `` renamon ´´

Renamon : `` si rika ´´

Rika :`` no dijiste que tuera la única de tu especie ´´

Renamon :`` aque te ….. ´´ renamon quedo sorprendida al ver a kerubymon.

Rika :`` como explicas eso hay alguien mas como tu ´´´

Renamon era sin habla : `` yo….. yo… yo pensé que era la ultima tenia muchos años que no veai a otros como yo pero si hay alguien significa que aun existe´´

Rika : `` que existe ´´

Renamon : `` mi hogar el lugar donde naci ´´

Rika :`` en serio y ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada de eso?´´

Renamon se levanto : `` rika creo que necesito aire…..´´

Rika : `` renamon ´´ regaño.

Renamon suspiro : `` es que yo no soy bienvenida ya en mi hogar es por eso que nunca hablo de ello fui desterrada de esa ciudad…. Rika por favor necito realmente estar sola por favor ´´

Rika puso su mano en su hombro lo que la sorprendió :`` descuida renamon puedes ir con confianza libera tu mente un poco si quieres no me cuentes es tu pasado no tengo derecho a entrar en el´´

Renamon :`` rik….´´

Rika : `` mejor ve antes de que cambie de idea´´ dijo con una sonrisa tranquila en su cara.

Renamon cabeceo y salto hasta un árbol para ir se a tomar aire según ella.

Mundo digital , Cerca del bosque.

Rumimon takato y guilmon ya habían caminado mucho solo faltaba atravesar un gran cráter para entrar en el bosque. El cráter eras enorme parecía que un meteorito lu hubiera impactado tenia por lo menos 40 metros de profundidad y atravesarlo eran como 100 km además de ser un paraje desolador y peligroso.

Guilmon durante todo el camino noto a rumimon que actuaba de forma extraña parecía estar intranquila con una mirada de cólera en sus ojos pero a la vez tenia en ella una mirada de aceptación y confusión además de que parecía triste y enojada con ella misma.

Desde que comenzó el viaje estuvo con esa actitud, a medida que avanzaban por el gran cráter guilmon comenzaba a pensar como estaban los otros terriermon, renamon y lopmon así como rika y Henry , kazu , kenta , impmon , guardrumon y marineangemon hace mucho que no los veía y los extrañaba.

Cuando iban casi por la mitad del camino rumimon paro sin motivo a aparente. Guilmon y takato se detuvieron para ver que ocurriría pero sin mediar palabra rumimon juntos sus manos a una velocidad casi invisible y takato fue rodeado por grandes barrotes que formaron una celda. Guilmon volteo para exigir una explicación pero antes de poder decir algo fue golpeado por una columna que apareció bajo sus pies , a pesar del golpe guilmon pudo mantener el equilibrio y se coloco en posición de combate.

Guilmon sorprendido : `` Maestra ¿que es esto? ¿ por que hace esto ? ´´ pregunto pero sin resultados rumimon se colocaba allí con una mirada fija en el .

Rumimon : `` guilmon es gira de que demuestres lo que puedes hacer , es hora de que demuestres que no e perdido mi tiempo en ti ´´ dijo con voz de enojo.

Guilmon estaba confundido que había pasado la manera en que hablo con ella la noche anterior y ahora parecía estar resentida con el. Guilmon noto que debajo de rumimon se había formado un circulo con el símbolo del hazard en el centro.

Rumimon : `` prepárate ´´en ese momento volvió a juntar sus manos y muchas columnas salieron del suelo , guilmon esquivo la mayoría pero eran muchas y salían de todos lados y termino siendo golpeado numerosas veces por ella. Cuando pudo reaccionar juntos sus manos y al ver los códigos de los datos de la zona estos eran confusos perecían estar fuera de control. El no pensó con claridad que hacer pero creo una armadura para su cuerpo pero fue en vano los ataques de rumimon eran desbastadores y no daban tregua , la armadura fue destrozada radicalmente después de unos segundos.

Takato veía a horrorizado la paliza que guilmon recibía y el ni siquiera tenia oportunidad de planear algo , el debía hacer algo rápido o matarían a guilmon.

Rumimon paro de atacar y las columnas volvieron de nuevo al suelo , cuando el polvo se disipo guilmon esta arrodilladlo apoyándose con dificultada , su cara y cuerpo tenían golpes por todas partes.

Rumimon : `` es todo ….. es todo lo que puedes hacer´´

Guilmon : `` ¿Por qué hace esto maestra ?´´

Rumimon : `` es razón no importa ahora …. ¡GUILMON¡ si no logras siquiera tocarme una vez me encargare de aplastar a tu tamer entre esos barrotes´´ dijo señalando la jaula que se achicaba poco a poco.

Guilmon miro horrorizado a un mas a rumimon.

Rumimon :`` intenta matarme ´´

Guilmon no tubo opción takato estaba en peligro y no importa que el lo salvaría incluso si significaba matar a rumimon.

Guilmon juntos sus manos y una columna lo elevo , rumimon vio eso y creo 4 mas y las envió a atacarlo. Guilmon espero a el momento preciso cuando estaban cerca cambio la forma de su columna en una forma de curva y se lanzo por ella evitando el ataque de las columnas.

Mientras descendía salto en el aire.

**HOJA INFIERNO**

Los cristales no hicieron efecto sobre rumimon se rompieron antes de siquiera acercarse a ella , rumimon tomo represarías y movió sus manos en forma circular y juntándolas convocó unas palabras extrañas parecían un lenguaje antiguo y espiritual.

Minera lo hacia guilmon iba hacia ella con un martillo gigante creado por el pero antes de atacaron el una criatura blanca lo sujeto del cuello y otras 3 mas aparecieron de distintos colores y comenzaron a atacarlo en el aire, mientras la criatura blanca volaba en el aire las demás usaban distintos elementos para atacarlo fuego , agua, electricidad , hielo .

Rumimon :`` recuerda el entrenamiento guilmon si quieres vencer deberás encontrar tu propia habilidad´´

Guilmon creo un campo de energía sacrificando mucha de su energía para liberarse de las criaturas que tenían la apariencia de zorros y además que se veían como espíritus. Guilmon callo en la tierra mal herido recordando todo lo que rumimon le enseño.

**Flas back**

Rumimon : `` guilmon al crear un objeto digamos un arma puedes unirlo a tus datos y de esta forma darle una mejor utilidad , observa´´ Dijo juntado sus manos y de la nada aprecio una especie de kunai `` ves esta es un arma común creada siguiendo su código original pero si alteras algunas faces del código colocando algunos similares al tuyo crearas una técnica con la que trasmitir tu energía o ataca de manera mas eficaz´´

**Fin del flash back.**

Guilmon se levanto : `` takato necesito tu ayuda ´´

Takato : `` claro muchacho cuenta con ello ´´ sacando una tarjeta y pasándola por el digivasi `` cambio de carta Coraje Eterno ´´

La energía cubrió a guilmon y curo sus heridas , rumimon se preparo para atacar de nuevo y mando a sus ayudantes , por su parte guilmon se quedo inmóvil hasta el momento preciso golpeo la tierra que produjo un destello un destello de energía azul y creo una nube de polvo.

Rumimon se dio cuenta de que ahora guilmon era impulsado por el deseo de lucha de takato , ahora ella comprendía como las emociones humanas afectaban aun digimon . Ella miro sorprendida al cielo y vio a guilmon prepararse para tacar de nuevo en el aire y envió a sus ayudan te que estaban entre el polvo a atacar de nuevo en el aire.

Pero hubo una sorpresa guilmon no ataco de manera a acostumbrada y lanzo 4 kunais a los espíritus digimon que los destruyo lo que sorprendió un poco a rumimon. Luego guilmon bajo a tierra y fue directamente contra rumimon pero ella tenia un escudo de fuerza en que el reboto enviándolo mas abajo en el cráter. Rumimon hizo aparecer muchos digimon como los anteriores y las mando como si un pelotón fuera hacia guilmon.

Guilmon trasformo 2 rocas en ametralladoras similares a las de gargomon.

**DIGI AMTRELLADORAS**

Disparando con una rapidez y fuerza increíble cuando los elimino a todos guilmon salto quedando en cima del escudo de rumimon `` takato ahora ´´

Takato cabeceo y uso otra carta que le otorgo a guilmon el poder y las técnicas de wargreymon.

Guilmon estando en el aire trasformo una roca en una especie de cañón atado a su brazo izquierdo.

**CAÑON DEL CAOS**

Grito mientras un gran disparo de una tremenda energía, tanta que las regiones cercanas se estremecieron de la magnitud del ataque . Rumimon fue cubierta por la gran explosión que casi tapo todo el cráter con su alcance y creando un gran destello de luz que se vio en todo el mundo digital.

Después de todo el desorden guilmon salió de su escondite bajo tierra que el creo para protegerse de la explosión y takato con el ya que después de dispara el tubo tiempo de recatar a takato debido a la velocidad proporcionada por la carta.

Cuando guilmon miro a donde estaba rumimon no había nada solo un enorme a bujero y mucha tierra quemada. Pero rumimon reapareció detrás de el parecía estar como nueva como si nunca hubiera luchado. Ella se lanzo hasta guilmon y tomo su brazo rompiéndolo en el instante guilmon lanzo un golpe pero lo esquivo y se coloco detrás de el y con un gran salto le dio una fuerte patada en la cara tirándolo al suelo.

Rumimon :`` debo decirte me as….´´ Ella no tubo tiempo de terminar la frase por que guilmon con una gran velocidad golpeo sus pies haciéndola perder el equilibrio y haciéndola caer guilmon intento lanzase encima de ella pero ella le dio una patada en su estomago y otra en su cara dejándolo arrodillado y lo remato levantándose y dándole un derechazo muy fuerte.

Enviándolo a una columna cercana prácticamente destrozadora. Guilmo se levanto con dificultad , estaba muy confundido por que ella actuaria así.

El con el tiempo comenzó a respetar a rumimon como un gran guerrero de echo el quiria ser igual de fuerte y inteligente que ella. Pero ahora por que lo atacaba de esa manera aun si fuera entrenamiento ella nunca se había comportado así.

El observo como rumimon ser cava a takato , la desesperación y confusión de guilmon le hizo casi lanzarse a rumimon a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba muy cerca del limite.

Takato también esta sorprendido guilmon no le había echo nada a rumimon ni siquiera con el cañón de energía . El saco otra tarjeta al ver que guilmon iba hasta rumimon de nuevo : `` Cambio de carta Híper velocidad activa ´´.

Rumimon miro con tranquilidad que la velocidad de guilmon aumentaba , el se dirigía a ella y lanzo otro golpe pero ella lo esquivo en el ultimo segundo y atravesó su pierna entre las de el dando un giro rápido lo lanzo al suelo y la tierra comenzó a levantarse cubriendo sus extremidades.

Guilmon no podía moverse por mas que lo intentara el pensó que rumimon lo mataría pero el miro su cara tenia una expresión extraña en su cara parecía estar triste y diseccionada lo cual era inusual en un rival.

Takato aprovecho la confusión y uso otra tarjeta para liberar a guilmon , este fue liberado de la tierra de su extremidades y salto hasta takato alejándose de rumimon.

Guilmon :`` es muy fuerte ´´

Takato :`` es cierto guilmon debe haber una forma de vencerla ´´

Guilmon trato de recordar todo lo que aprendió anteriormente y creo una estrategia estaba claro que atacarla directamente no serviría y a distancia tampoco así que decidió atacar y evadir en algún momento dar con algo para siquiera tocarla.

**Lejos de hay.**

La batalla era presenciada por muchos digimons del cráter pero lejos de hay un digimon amarillo presenciaba el combate desde un árbol junto a su tamer.

Rika : `` renamon puedes ver que pasa hay ´´

Renamon : `` no se con seguridad rika pero hay una gran fuerza rodeando ese cráter gigante….. es casi aplastante´´

Rika : `` crees que sean enemigos ´´

Renamon : `` no lo se podría ser ´´

Rika :`` es mejor investigar ´´

Renamon cabseo y bajo del árbol y tomo a rika en sus brazos y corrió a toda velocidad al lugar.

Rumimon observo como guilmon fue corriendo así ella de nuevo _tonto por que haces esto de nuevo ¨_ ella preparo un ataque.

EFERA DE ENERGIA

Creando una esfera con picos de color azul y la lanzo contra guilmon pero guilmon la esquivo con una velocidad anormal en el. L a esfera impacto en la tierra creando una gran nube de polvo de ella guilmon apareció al lado de rumimon esta reacciono casi sorprendida y espero el ataque de guilmon pero en su lugar guilmon comenzó a correr a su alrededor creando una cortina de polvo.

Despeude correr en circulo durante unos segundos guilmon se lanzo y golpeo a rumimon en la cara pero la imagen de rumimon se desvaneció al instante.

Takato :`` ¡GUILMON DETRÁS DE TI¡ ´´ Grito advirtiendo a guilmon pero el parecía saber que estaría hay.

Ella corrió hasta el y lanzo un golpe pero increíblemente guilmon lo paro con dificultad , por su parte guilmon contra ataco tomando por el brazo a rumino y girando con fuerza para lanzarla al aire.

Rumimon ¨_su velocidad a cambiado es posible que lo allá entendido pero aun es demasiado pronto ¨ _ rumimon estando en el aire separo sus manos y y pies.

**TIFON CRYSTALINO**

En viendo un tifón creado únicamente por cristales fue dirigido a guilmon, pero guilmon junto sus manos y el polvo creado por el cuando corrió en circulo se convirtió en un cono muy grande de piedra protegiendo a guilmon. En cual el tifón choco

Rumimon se sorpendio pero lo hizo cuando guilmon aprecio detrás de ella y inclino su pata para patearla en el aire. Rumimon no tenia forma de esquivar el ataque pero ella uso un escudo para parar el la patada de guilmon.

Cuando ambos cayeron al suelo guilmon por el esfuerzo realizado estaba muy débil pero estable para luchar.

Takato :`` bien echo guilmon eres increíble ´´ dijo entusiasmado.

Guilmo sonrió

Rumimon ¨_ su energía cambio drásticamente por causa de su tamer y aprendió a usar mas que la fuerza en una batalla sin duda esta listo pero le falta un poco de mejoramiento veo que el tiempo no se perdió al entrenarlo estoy orgullosa pero sin embargo aun hay 2 pruebas mas para estar al 100% segura de su desempeño ¨_ : `` guilmon´´ dijo para llamar su atención.

Pero en ese momento renamon y rika aparecieron frente a takato.

Takato sorprendido : `` rika que haces aquí ´´

Rika bajando de los brazos de renamon : `` goolges estas vivo ´´dijo feliz y tirándolo al suelo abrazandolo.

Renamon asombrada por el comportamiento de su tamer no era común verla de esa manera.

Rumimon continuo : `` guilmon me sorprendes as obtenido una gran habilidad en este tiempo sin embargo aun debes vencerme para demostrarlo crees que serás capas´´

Guilmon : `` Desde luego e mejorado y todo se lo debo maestra y…..´´

Rumimon : `` no me llames maestra estabas mírame como tu oponente ´´ poniéndose en poción de combate `` guilmon demuéstrame que no perdí mi tiempo con tigo´´ dijo con entusiasmo.

Guilmon sonrió esta era la rumimon que el apreciaba y respetaba : `` de acuerdo daré mi mejor es fuerzo ´´.

Renamon observo a guilmon estaba sorprendida había cambiado por completo su personalidad su cuerpo su actitud parecía a ver crecido , ella miro al kitsune blanco frente a el tenia curiosidad. ¿Quien era ella? y¿ que tenia que ver con guilmon ?

Rumimon : `` listo ´´

Guilmon : `` listo ´´ grito al parecer no se había percatado de renamon y rika que están hay.

Rumimon se impulso y guilmon hizo lo mismo ambos parecía que iban a chocar.

Pero al ultimo momento ambos desaparecieron y reaparecieron en lugares distintos , luego rumimon corría aun velocidad inusual hasta guilmon y lo golpeo con su mano pero guilmo se recupero rápidamente y la tomo del brazo lanzándola contra el suelo creando un nube de polvo de la que una columna en forma de estaca apareció guilmon la esquivo con facilidad pero cuando estaba cerca del suelo sintió una explosión detrás de el haciendo que se estrellarla contra el suelo.

Cuando abrió sus ojos se percato que una gran cantidad de esferas metálicas se dirijan a el , el junto sus manos y creo un escudo a su alrededor que evito la explosiones.

Guilmon no sabia como había echo eso pero no tenia tiempo de averiguar ahora rumimon no estaba a la vista , pero no tardo en aparecer debajo de el guilmon saltando y le dio una patada muy fuerte pero guilmon logro pararla pero la fuerza era enorme y lo envió cerca de donde estaba takato.

Takato ahora liberado de rika uso varias cartas para curar a guilmon y mejorar su velocidad pero era inútil por mas que lo hiciere rumimon siempre derribaba a guilmon aun que el daba buena pelea contra ella.

En una ocasión guilmon logro sorprender rumimon por su espalda y este envió su mas fuerte golpe contra ella que la impulso contra una columna pero una vez mas el cuerpo de rumimon desapareció.

Y reapareció detrás de guilmon ahora asiendo un gran daño con una de sus técnicas.

Takato no podía dejar que esto continuara si no matarían a guilmon : `` ¡GUILMON ANIMO SE QUE PUEDE LOGRARLO¡ ´´ Dijo gritando.

Rumimon se quedo mirando curiosamente esperando una reacción , mientras rika y renamon estaban confundidas y querían entrar en la pelea pero guilmon se los impidió diciendo que esa era su pelea.

Guilmon con dificultad se levanto : `` no takato no puedo hac…´´

Takato :`` ¡CALLATE¡ COMO TE REINDES TAN FASILMENTE GUILMON SE QUE PUEDES HACERLO CREO EN TI ERES MI CAMARADA Y NO BOY A DEJARTE SOLO EN ESTO SI ES NESERARIO LUCHARE A TU LADO AUN QUE ESO SIGNIFIQUE QUE MUERA NO DEAJARE QUE TE LASTIMIEN PERO TU NO PUEDES RENDIRTE¡ aun debe haber una posibilidad de ganar y se que unidos tu y yo lo lograremos solo hay que hallar esa forma´´ dijo a guilmon.

Todos quedaron sorprendido pero mas que nadie rika quien pensó que nunca oiría a takato hablar de esa forma.

Rumimon sintió un extraña sensación brotar de guilmon ¨_ lo alcanzo pero no puede ser es imposible sin embargo podría ser¨_.

A renamon le llamo la atención una extraña fuerza que era increíblemente fuerte y que provenía de guilmon el cual un aura de fuego lo rodeaba , ella sintió miedo ya que era la misma reacción que tubo cuando se convirtió en megidramon.

Guilmon comenzó a entrar en estado salvaje y el símbolo del hazrd comenzó a extender sus extremidades atreves de su cuerpo , sus manos sufrían una especie de trasformación y una cola se forma detrás de el , sus orejas se alargaban y el suelo a su alrededor se desintegraba.

Rumimon ¨ _ se sale de control tengo que parar lo ya¨ _Rumimon rápidamente se movió hasta guilmon su brazo izquierdo brillaba en un resplandor amarillo , por su parte guilmon también se lanzo al ataque mientras su cuerpo cambia de manera drástica y todo a su alrededor se destruía en datos.

Takato , rika y renamon miraron como ambos digimos chocaron sus puños creando una gran explosión que sacudido el mundo digital por completo causando grandes estragos en el.

En el mundo humano la explosión se sintió con varios terremotos y la caída de los sistema de computación de todo Japón y otras partes del mundo.

La explosión ilumino el área a su alrededor dejando incierto que ocurrió con guilmon y rumimon.

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno bastante largo no pronto subiré el próximo capitulo sugerencias ,comentarios algo.

Se despide el zorro digital ``nuevo nombre´´


End file.
